Movie night
by Dr.Horus
Summary: Just a fun time with Becca and Shaun. Rated T for some language. Cover art is by Stromer on deviantart.


**Guess who found a new shiiiip...Me. Right here. ****I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you enjoy!**

**Again, terrible title, and again, I apologize.**

**Oh yeah, I guess I should say I don't own the AC characters. Unfortunatley they belong to Ubisoft *le sigh***

* * *

"Get him out!" Lucy's usually calm voice sounded urgent.

"I'm trying!" Rebecca frantically tapped buttons across the animus. A beep sounded as she finally managed to extract the subject from the machine.

Desmond shot upright with a gasp, his hand coming to his throat. Desmond's brown eyes darted wildly across the room, taking in his surroundings.

"Shit!" he gasped. "What the hell...?"

Desmond's heart pounded and his breathes came in short, fast spurts. Lucy was instantly at his side. "Try to calm down, Desmond. You're alive, you didn't just die." she tried to comfort him.

"Sure felt like it." he countered, but took her advice. He worked on slowing his breathing and tried to coax his heart to a more reasonable rate. Desmond closed his eyes to help him concentrate on these feats.

"That's better." Lucy applauded him. "How do you feel?" her voice was calm and collected once more, reminding Desmond of a therapist.

"A little woozy, but nothing I can't handle." Desmond told her, and slid off of the animus. He gave the machine a disgusted look. "What was that? I mean, I've died before in there and sure it hurt, but never like that." He rubbed at his throat where he remembered being stabbed.

"Could be any number of things." Shaun broke into the conversation. Until now he had stood idly by, watching the scene. "Your mind could be breaking down from exposure to the animus. You could be suffering from a sort of withdrawal, your body doesn't feel enough in the animus so its trying to make things more intense. You could just be going insane. Or, the slightly more probable explanation, you're just tired." Shaun intelligently listed off these reasons on his fingers. He finished by crossing his arms and pushing his glasses further up his face.

"Well, thanks for the diagnosis, dick- I mean Doc. I think it's the last one." Shaun glared at him but didn't reply.

Desmond stretched out, being cooped in the animus all day made him stiff. He shuffled over to his bed and fell face first down onto it without a second thought. "G'night." his muffled voiced sounded from the pillows.

Shaun sniffed at the man, he couldn't stand Desmond. He went back to his desk and started clearing it up for the night. Shaun suppressed a yawn. Perhaps he should get some sleep as well, after all it had been a rather long day. After the three had cleaned their workplaces they set off in search of their own sleeping areas.

"Hey, Shaun!" Shaun turned at the sound of the voice. Rebecca jogged to catch up with the other. She took a second to catch her breath before continuing. "You wanna watch a movie with me?" Shaun was surprised by the question but kept his usual unimpressed look. "No." he answered simply and started walking again.

"Aw, come on, Shaun." Rebecca begged, keeping pace. "Just a little short movie before bed." she practically whined. Shaun glanced to Rebecca, her hands clasped together at her chest and her eyes struggling to open even wider in a puppy dog stare.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Shaun demanded harshly. "Stop acting like a child." By now they had nearly arrived at Shaun's room, the door only a few steps away. Before he could reach it Rebecca stepped in front of him. "Pleeeeaaase? I'll even let you pick the movie." Shaun crossed his arms. "Why do you want to watch a movie with me anyway? Watch one with Lucy, I'm sure you two would have a blast, and I would have peace and quiet." Rebecca groaned and threw her head back. "Lucy's no fun to watch movies with. She's seen them all and ruins anything I try to watch with her." Shaun let out a bitter laugh. "Then you're perfect for each other!" Rebecca's face temporarily screwed up in anger. "I do not do that! Shaun, please? I'll make you popcorn." She held her hands behind her and swayed lightly back and forth.

Shaun sighed, he could see this wasn't getting anywhere. Rebecca would hold out all night and day when she wanted something and Shaun was quickly losing his small bit of patience. "Fine-" he was cut off by a happy clap from Rebecca. Shaun glared at her until she had calmed. "But I'm going to pick out the movie." Rebecca nodded then smirked and winked at him. "Deal."

The two made their way to the living room. Really it was a half kitchen half sitting area with a couch, TV, fridge, and table, all together smaller than the room with the animus. Upon arriving Shaun headed for the cabinet that the TV sat on to pick out a movie. Rebecca b-lined for the refrigerator to find food.

Shaun spent several minutes sifting through the maybe twenty movies that they had. He ignored the loud scuffle of Rebecca behind him. What was she doing, fighting the cupboards for food? Shaun shook his head, he still couldn't believe he had given into Rebecca's begging.

"Ah, how about this one?" Shaun held up a movie to admire. Rebecca peered over his shoulder and scrunched up her nose. "The Titanic?" Shaun shot her a look for her tone. "Yes, and I wasn't asking you. I get to pick out the movie, remember?"

"Yeah, but-" Rebecca's attempt to argue was quickly shut down by Shaun. "Do you want to watch a movie with me or not?" Shaun turned and found Rebecca much closer than he had thought her to be. She shoved a big plastic bowl into the Brit's arms and pulled the piles of movies over to where she had sat herself on the ground.

"Sit down, I'll pick a good one." Rebecca promised. The other grumbled at her taking over but reluctantly climbed on to the couch. Looking down into the bowl, which was bigger than his head and dark blue, Shaun saw that it was filled with what looked like an entire box of fruit loops. He shook his head but popped a few in his mouth. Had he really expected anything less of Rebecca?

"Oh! This one!" Rebecca exclaimed. Shaun tried to look at her choice but she was already putting it in. She scrambled back and plunked herself down beside Shaun, leaving a few inch gap between. Rebecca leaned over an grabbed a handful of fruit loops.

"What movie did you pick?" Shaun asked, still miffed that he didn't get to choose.

"You'll see..." Rebecca told him ominously with a small smile.

Shaun passed the bowl to Rebecca so he could cross his arms. Why on Earth had he agreed to this? The assassins watched as Rebecca skipped through the commercials and to the main menu. Shaun let out a groan as he saw the movie title.

"Why did you pick a horror movie?" he demanded.

"Insidious is a great movie...or at least that's what I've heard." Rebecca defended her choice.

Shaun tried to resist, saying he didn't want to have to walk Rebecca to the bathroom for the next week, but she held him down until the movie had started.

"Fine! Fine!" Shaun yelled. "Just get off of me!" Rebecca laughed and rolled away. She stopped at the other end of the couch and smirked at him victoriously.

* * *

An hour later Shaun and Rebecca were on the floor surrounded by a mountain of pillows and clinging to each other under a plaid blanket. Their eyes were glued to the screen, both enthralled and horrified by the movie. Shaun wished he had escaped while he had the chance, now he was too scared, he called it committed, to leave. Rebecca now wished she had listened to Shaun and gone with Titanic.

"Oh, God!" Shaun yelled and covered his eyes. Rebecca attempted to scramble back from the creature that had jumped out on screen but hit the couch behind her. Forfeiting escape Rebecca grabbed Shaun and hid her face in his shoulder. The pair was left frozen for several minutes after the monster had vanished. The breath caught in their throats and Shaun swore his heart had stopped. Slowly, very slowly, they eased back down but stayed plastered to one another.

And so it continued. The movie was nearly over and the assassins were determined to stick it out. That was the plan anyway.

The plan failed, however, when several things happened at once. In the movie a creature appeared and started rapidly crawling towards the screen. As this happened the door to the room was thrown open and a figure stepped in. Rebecca screamed and hurled the plastic bowl at the intruder, sending a spray of fruit loops across the room and tipping over onto Shaun in the progress. Shaun toppled over under the woman and both fell to the ground in a heap of pillows. Much flailing and yelling followed as the two tried, and failed, to resurface from the sea of cushion.

"What the hell, guys?!" a familiar, and very angry, voice demanded.

A pillow was pulled away from Shaun's face and revealed to him their 'attacker.'

"Desmond?" First shock then embarrassed anger came to his face. "Bloody hell, Des!" The Brit managed to sit up, pushing Rebecca off of him.

Desmond flicked on the light and blinded the occupants of the room. Rebecca shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness and hissed in displeasure.

"What are you two doing?" Desmond questioned, he still sounded angry and he held the side of his face where a bruise was forming.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing?' What are you doing?" Rebecca shot back. "You about gave me a heart attack!" She leaned back and hugged a pillow tightly.

"I was getting a snack! I didn't eat anything before falling asleep and I woke up hungry." he explained.

Desmond looked around the room for the first time since entering. He took in the mountain of pillows encircling the couple, the horror movie now forgotten on the TV, the empty bowl that had pegged him in the face.

"You guys...watching a movie?" Desmond concluded slowly, still not sure if that's what was actually happening.

"Well done, Desmond. Very astute of you." Shaun said mockingly.

"We're watching Insidious." Rebecca explained.

Desmond laughed on his way to the refrigerator. "Shaun wanted to watch that?" he asked disbelieving. He opened the fridge, and after fishing around for a minute came back with an armful of food.

"No, I was opposed to it." Shaun tried to look intelligent by pushing up his glasses.

"I had to hold him down." Rebecca told him proudly with a grin. Desmond shook his head as he reached the door.

"Well you two love birds have a good date." he said with a wave, then departed. Shaun's face burned red and he shot to his feet.

"This is not a date!" he yelled after the man. Rebecca laughed and stood beside him. "It's alright, Shaun, we don't have to hide it any longer." she swooned and leaned against him, the back of her hand to her head. Shaun pushed her away and started picking up the mess of pillows. With a shake of her head Rebecca joined him.

Soon the 'not couple' has cleaned up their mess and turned off the TV. Neither wished to continue the movie after the scare with Desmond. Shaun begrudgingly accepted to escort Rebecca back to her room, saying it would make her feel better but really he was just as weary of the dark after such a fright. He soon reached her door and the two faced each other.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Rebecca gave Shaun a smile and a light punch in the arm. He let out a dry laugh.

"As always, it has been a fascinating time with you, Becca. I don't think I'll be watching anything other than Winey the Pooh for a while." Rebecca laughed and Shaun was suddenly struck by how stunning she looked when she did. She smiled at Shaun, that mischievous half smile that was so familiar to him.

"Night, Shaun." she said and opened her door.

"Uh," Shaun took a step closer. Should he? He wanted to, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Something pulled him back. 'Not yet' it called. Not yet. He sighed inwardly and pulled back. "Goodnight." Shaun said lamely. Something in Rebecca's eye died at the words. She merely gave him a nod and vanished into her room. Another time, Shaun told himself. Just not today.


End file.
